UNA HISTORIA INOLVIDABLE
by alexapendragon
Summary: Mikan es una niña que a crecido en una familia que no es la silla durante 10 años muchas de las personas que están alrededor de ella creen que solo es una niña que sabe quitar polvo pero en realidad es mucho mas que eso. Aunque tenga que hacer esas cosa siempre intenta poner una sonrisa a todo. A la mañanas se despierta diciendo hoy va a ser un día nuevo y algo seguro que cambia.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA OS GUSTE TANTO COMO AMI ME GUSTA,TODO LO QUE NO OS GUSTE DECIRMELO SI ANDAR CON RODEOS NO ME VOY A ENFADAR YA QUE ESO ME VA A AYUDAR DISFUTENLOOOOOOO!**_

**ACLARACION:no me pertenece gakuen alice**

_CAPITULO 01 _**UN DIA RARO**

Hola me llamo Sakura Mikan ,tengo 12 años y vivo con mi familia,se que no es mi familia de verdad pero yo los trato como si lo fueran ya que cuando tenia 2 años me dejaron con ellos y me cuidaron.

Tengo el pelo castaño claro largo asta la cintura y ondulado con alguna mechita rubia naturales y los ojos color avellana claros . mi cuerpo se esta formando no soy ni muy alta ni muy baja mediana soy un poco blanquita

Vivo en una casa bastante grande por que mis ''padres'' tienen mucho dinero .

La mujer se llama Jein y su marido Charlie, tiene una hija a la que creo que solo quiere hacerme la vida imposible que se llama Rosalia

Jein es rubia yo creo que es teñido pero cada vez que se lo digo me castiga y por eso siempre me lo callo cuando veo que se le va el color ,tiene los ojos verdes

Charlie:tiene el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules,

y Rosalia es rubia y tiene los ojos azules

Suelen ser un poco malos con migo ya que me castigan me hacen hacer casi todas la tareas y alguna vez Charlie me pega cuando lo hace suele ser fuerte.

Hoy es sabado y son las 8:30 de la mañana y por ejemplo tengo que vestirme con la ropa de trabajo que me dio Jein que consiste en un vestido y un delantal como las sirvientas, el vestido gris y el delantal blanco.

Después tengo que bajar y prepara los desayunos , tenemos mucho dinero pero como creen que para todo eso sirvo yo solo hay un cocinero para hacer la cena y la comida bueno aparte hay alguna sirvienta pero no muchas.

Después de los desayunos tengo que salir afuera a la huerta y recoger lo que necesitemos para la comida de hoy ,tenemos huerta ya que a Jein le gusta comer cosas creadas en su casa

Cuando todos despierten tengo que ir y hacer las habitaciones de todos y por ultimo la mia ,luego las demás cosas que ya son menos pesadas como por ejemplo poner la mesa o algo por el estilo.

Lo malo es que si se me olvida algo o no lo hago me castigan por eso siempre intento hacerlo bien.

Bueno pues asi es mi vida y aquí comienza el dia

A LA MAÑANA EN EL COMEDOR

-**mikan hoy te as superado en el desayuno** dice sarcástico un hombre sentado en la primera silla

**-bueno pensaba que no te iba a gustar ya que no quedaban ni huevo ni bacón** dice ingenuamente una castaña entrando con una jarra de zumo

**-mira que eres tonta que esto esta as-que-ro-so **Dice una niña rubia desde la silla de enfrente separando las silabas para hacerla entender como una niña pequeña

**-a lo siento pero no quedaban huev-**no termina de hablar por que Jein la interrumpe

**-y quien crees que se tenia que ocupar de eso? **Dice Jein enojada

**-yo pero no tenia tiempo de ir y encima esta muy lejos **dice tristemente por que le estaban echando la bronca

**-bueno pues ahora que estas enterada ve a comprar todo y lo que tengas que hacer dejalo para mas tarde **acaba diciendo Jein y Mikan se retira para ir a cambiarse e ir al pueblo ya que su casa estaba un pelin apartada del supermercado al que tenia que ir

|_a veces desearía irme a otro lugar lejos de aquí,pero luego cuando estoy dispuesta a irme recuerdo que ellos me an cuidado cuando mis padres me dejaron abandonada en la puerta de su casa|_iba pensando Mikan

En cuanto llega a el supermercado se choca con un hombre que vestía de negro con unos lentes negros

**-l-lo siento **dice Mikan disculpándose con el señor de negro pero el en vez de decirle algo la ignora y sigue buscando eso que andaba buscando

_|ni siquiera me a dicho si estaba bien_|decía en su cabeza la castaña

Cuando termina de comprar todo sale repasando todo lo que havia comprado haver si le faltaba algo

**-Huevos hecho bacon hecho leche hecho **dice tachando las cosas de su lista pero no llega a terminar ,porque alguien a mitad de camino que iba corriendo la tira al suelo y ella cae de espalda intentando evitar que los huevos se rompan pero no lo logra

**-itaiiiii que dolor **dice sobándose la espalda un poco se levanta y mira a ver quien a sido el causante de que se cayera al suelo y se le rompieran los huevos

Entonces ve a un chico de cabello rubio y con los ojos cerrados mas o menos de su misma edad tumbado en el suelo y ella se le hacerca rápidamente

**-chico estas bien?**pregunta un poco preocupada ya que el chico no responde y parecía que había estado corriendo mucho, en eso el chico se despierta y sus ojos azules se encuentran con los sullos color avellana susurra algo casi inentendible por lo cansado que estaba**-lo siento **dice y se desmalla pero llega un hombre de negro distinto al de la ultima vez este también y va completamente de negro que tenia el pelo rubio y dos pendientes muy raros en la oreja izquierda cosa que pudo ver y se estraño Mikan el hombre que mas bien parecía un joven aparto a Mikan con cuidado , coge al niño en brazos y empezó a caminar casi cuando llega al coche en el que había llegado deja al niño en el asiento de atrás y le dice a Mikan con una voz amable pero a la vez seria

**-sera mejor que no digas nada y toma esto** dice lanzándole una cartera** compra lo que se ha roto y lo que sobre guárdatelo **acaba la frase y se mete al coche dejando a una Mikan un poco sorprendida? Asustada? No savia ni ella como estaba pero en eso abre la cartera y ve que hay suficiente como para volver al supermercado y comprar de nuevo los huevos y alguna que otra cosa que se le hubiera olvidado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Espero que os haya gustado espero vuestros reviews para saber que no os a gustado y mas mañana o hoy mas tarde actualizo hasta la vista**

**No os perdáis el siguiente**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola holaaaaaaaaa aquí esta el siguiente capítulo **

**Quienes serán esos hombres?**

**Quien será ese niño?**

**Que es lo que pasa? En este capitulo lo descubriréis os dejo leer=)**

_CAPITULO 02 __**OTRA VEZ ESE HOMBRE**_

Cuando Mikan llega a casa después entra por la primera puerta y cuando empieza a caminar por el camino de piedra ve que un coche negro esta saliendo por la entrada y salida de los vehículos.

(_ese coche no es nuestro no?)_pensaba la castaña,cuando llega a la puerta la abre y cuando va a la cocina se encuentra a rosalia metiendo unos huevos a la nevera

**-no me digas que as escondido los huevos solo para que yo tenga que ir **decía una Mikan triste

**-no yo los necesitaba **mintió entonces llega Jein muy enfadada

**-porque as tardado tanto en ir a por unas míseras cosas te as ido a las 10:30 y ahora son las 12:00 as tardado 1hora y media **dice Jein con los brazos cruzados

**-estoooo a mitad de camino me e chocado con alguien y me e caído y se me an roto los huevos y e tenido que volver **decia con la cabeza agachada ya que savia que ahora le Iván a castigar o algo por el estilo pero paso algo que no se esperaba nuestra castaña

**-por hoy esto te lo voy a pasar pero para la siguiente vez recuérdalo **dice y se va

(_que raro que Jein no me aya castigado será que tiene algo para que haga?)_se preguntaba la castaña es su interior

**-pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que terminar con tus tareas**.termino diciendo Jein que había salido a tomar el sol que poco iba a durar ya que se acercaba el invierno, entonces Mikan sube las escaleras para cambiarse y para terminar con todo primero la habitación de Charlie y Jein ,luego la de Rosalia y si le daba tiempo la sulla.

Cuando ya había terminado la de sus padres'' paso hacer la de Rosalia

(_a parte de que sea malvada con migo no deja de tener buen gusto)_pensaba Mikan entrando por la puerta de la habitación

Cuando acaba de limpiar su cuarto y el de los demás baja a preparar la mesa

**-mikan hoy tenemos invitados a sí que pon para una personas mas bale?**decia Charlie que estaba limpiando unos palos de golf y Mikan asiente con la cabeza

Cuando todo esta preparado…

**-mikan, porfavor cambiate que tenemos invitados** decia Jein que entraba con un vestido rojo largo se notaba que era rica ya que tenia unas telas muy buenas

**-ahh,si lo siento** dice y sube corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando baja, baja con un vestido un pelín mas alto de las rodillas azul con unos blancos y unas parisinas azules ,con el pelo suelto con una diadema blanca

**-mucho mejor pero no deja de ser menor que lo que lleva Rosalia** decia intentando que su hija luciera mejor que Mikan.

Rosalia llevaba un vestido rosa fucsia con un lazo y unas bailarinas de un rosa un poco mas clarito que el pelo lo tenia agarrado en un lacito color rosa palo.

Cuando todo estaba listo es la mesa se oye que alguien toca el timbre y Charlie se levanta y va abrirles la puerta pero antes de abrirla dice

**-portaros bien y sobre todo tu Mikan **dice y abre la puerta y entra un chico joven rubio al que a Mikan se le hace conocido y se sorprende al verlo pero cambia su expresión de sorprendida a una normal ya que recuerda las palabras que le dijo –_sera mejor que no digas nada_-

**-bienvenido **decían Mikan y Rosalia al mismo tiempo saludándolo

**-pero quienes son estas preciosidades **decia con una sonrisa un poco maligna pero eso solo lo llega a notar Mikan que se le queda mirando con terror asta que Jein habla

**-a estas son nuestras hijas rosali y Mikan **dice con una sonrisa empujando a rosali un poco para que resalte mas

**-a bale yo soy Jeyson mucho gusto** dice y ella le regalan una sonrisa diciendo que también para ellas.

**-Que tal si empezamos a comer? **decia Charlie llendo hacia el comedor y ellos lo siguen como diciendo que bien

Cuando terminan de comer las niñas se van Rosalia a su cuarto a hacer algo y Mikan al jardín a regar las flores mientras que los mayores se quedaban hablando de lo que habían quedado para hablar.

**AL CABO DE UN RATO….**

Mikan seguía en el jardín ya mirando las flores y quitando las que no estaban bien pero que todavía se podían poner en algún jarrón o algo.

En eso se le hacerca jeyson ya con otra mirada un poco mas escalofriante y se sienta a lado de ella

**-no le abras contado a alguien no?**dice con una mirada mala a la que Mikan le mira y se queda con miedo y solo le responde con un movimiento de cabeza de izquierda a derecha dos veces.

**-bueno, a si me gusta **dice levantándose y llendose pero antes de irse dice algo casi en un susurro pero audible para la castaña **ya nos veremos en menos de lo que esperas.** Dice y se acaba de ir

**CUANDO YA TODOS SE VAN A IR A LA CAMA..**

**-mikan mañana ya que no puede venir la niñera vendrás con nosotros a la competición de baile de Rosalia vale?**dice Jein para irse a la cama

**-encerio que puedo ir? **Decia Mikan muy emocionada ya que nunca havia ido a un evento de esos y eso que a ella le gustaba mucho bailar y de pequeña iba pero dejo de ir por algo…..

**-si pero si te portas bien y te vas ya a dormir ya que mañana hay que ir a las 12:00**

Entonces Mikan se va toda entusiasmada a su cama que porcierto no es que era como las de los demás ,esta era un cacho de hierro si se puede decir eso con cojines, Mikan la había pintado de una anera que asi parecía un poco mejor de lo que es.

(_que bien porfin voy a poder ir a ver otra vez ,no me importa que lo aga Rosalia ya que aunque ella baile me gusta esa actividad)_pensaba en sus adentros Mikan

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Ya todos están en el coche yendo al edificio donde era la copeticion Mikan no dejaba de admirar el paisaje ya que pocas veces salía del pueblo la verdad es que casi nunca pero no era algo que le preocupase.

Cuando ya habían llegado al edificio se despiden de Rosalia que ella tenia que ir por otro pasillo y los espectadores por otro.

**-Mikan tu te vas a ocupar de traernos las bebidas y lo que necesitemos para lo demás cuando Rosalia salga la grabas **dice Jein dándole una cartera y una video cámara (_ya sabía yo que no iba a venir aquí y no hacer nada)_pensaba Mikan un poco molesta pero luego lo deja pasar y sigue a Jein para ir a los asientos del publico.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa ya e leído vuestro reviews aun que sean pocos me an animado lo suficiente para hacer este capitulo y el siguiente para subir hoy si algo os molesta o teneis alguna idea decírmelo a y también necesito que me digáis si preferís los capítulos cortos o largos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA a todos espero que os guste este capitulo me gustaría que dejaseis vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones graciassssssss!**

**Si teneis alguna duda decirme**

_**ACLARACION:GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PRETENECE**_

_CAPITULO 03_

Ya havia comenzado la competición pero todavía quedaba media hora para que terminase pero Mikan observaba todo lo que hacía cada grupo con detalle asta que alguien la interrumpe

**-Mikan puedes ir a por dos cafés? **Decia Charlie cojiendo la cámara que tenia Mikan para que ella pudiera ir y ellos quedarse grabando.

**-ahora vengo**.decia Mikan levantándose cojiendo la cartera y bajando con cuidado las escalera para no hacer ruido y molestar.

Cuando iba por el pasillo de repente se cruza con el niño de la vez pasada y justo cuando se tocan por el choque a Mikan se le nubla la vista y se desmaya

_**EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE AHÍ**_

**-La tienen **dice un hombre alto de negro a otro hombre alto que también iba de negro.

**-bien ,preparar todo que se sienta a gusto **dice el otro hombre con una sonrisa siniestra

**AL CABO DE UN RATO…**

En una habitación color naranja se encontraba una castaña dormida sobre una cama con mantas amarillas y blancas.

Poco a poco la castaña se despierta

**-donde estoy?** Decia un poco desorientada ya que al abrir los ojos y ver que no se parecía para nada a su habitació entonces le viene una imagen a la cabeza, =ve al chico de la última vez en un pasillo=

(_que me a pasado donde estoy?)_decia levantándose un poco para quedar sentada pero en eso s habre la puerta y ve a un joven de no as de 30 años, de cabello castaño entrar_._

**-ya veo que ya te as despertado **dice mientras se acerca pero Mikan intenta echarse para atrás por el miedo pero la pared no le deja.

**-tranquila que no te voy a hacer daño. **Vuelve a hablar.

**-quien eres?,que ago aquí? Donde esta mi familia? **Decia Mikan casi empezando a llorar

**-haber vamos por partes, yo me llamo Will, estas aquí por que emos descubierto que nos vienes muy bien** esto lo dice con una sonrisa perversa **y tu ''familia''**dice haciendo las comillas en el aire **te a vendido por decirlo a si. **Acaba diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa

A Mikan lo de que les venia muy bien todavía no lo entendía muy bien pero lo que mas le había dolido era que su familia la había vendido

**-Co-como qu-que me an vendido **decia empezando a llorar

**-pues que te an cambiado por una suma grande dinero,en resumen que no te querían y que te an dejado** dice sin andar con rodeos ,pero entonces Mikan estalla con mas lagrimas y al cabo de un rato para ya que ve que el chico de nombre will quería decir algo

**-bien ya que ya te as calmado te quiero proponer un trato ** Mikan lo mira como diciendo que siga **–te propongo que si tu haces unos trabajitos para nosotros, y nosotros te damos un hogar** Mikan se que da pensativa pero will sigue ** –de todas maneras no tienes a donde ir no?**

**-pues la verdad es que esa familia era lo único que me quedaba….**decia Mikan triste ya que no se lo podía ni creer

**-bueno vuelvo dentro de 15 minutos para entonces quisiera saber una respuesta **acaba diciendo y sale de la habitación dejando a una Mikan triste con un poco de miedo, un tanto confusa

**AFUERA DE LA HABITACION…..**

**-las as convencido? **Decia un hombre desde una silla detrás de un escritorio(despacho)

**-nose pero de todas maneras no importa si decia que no ya que se iba a quedar de todas maneras **dice con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

**-por una vez tienes razón, ya sabes cuales son sus alices? **decia abriendo un cajón y sacando unas hojas con sus datos

** -por lo que se de momento es,que tiene el alice de la anulación ya que e usado el mio en ella y no a resultado **decia ya con una cara molesta

**-bien quiero que la convenzcas y le enseñes el lugar, y le expliques todo. **dice el hombre de la silla empezando a investigar sobre ella mientras que will sale por la puerta y se dirige a la habitación en la que se encontraba Mikan entra y ve a Mikan mirando por la ventana y antes de que pronuncie lo que iba a decir Mikan lo interrumpe

**-acepto la oferta,con una condición **se para unos segundos para coger un poco mas de aire ** –de no tener que verles **dice y se da la vuelta

** -buena decisión, aquí aras mas amigo y aprenderas nuevas cosas, pero te aviso que una vez que entras ya no sales asta que nosotros lo digamos….** dice dándose la vuelta para marcar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras cierra la puerta.

**-no me importa **dice ya decidida por que si no a donde podría ir? Con quien se podría quedar? No había nadie en ese mundo que la pudiera ayudar o….. eso pensaba ella.

**-ven que te voy a mostrar todo y responder a algunas preguntas a y esta habitación será tu casa por decirlo a si ** dice will abriendo de nuevo la puerta y esperando a que Mikan venga y cuando llega a donde esta empiezan a caminar hacia la derecha

**-como te he dicho antes o no se si te lo he dicho bueno que masa da lo repito si es asi,tu tienes un poder especial llamado alice que poseen pocas personas en este caso tu eres una de ellas,y al que para hacer esos trabajitos necesitas entrenar ok?**dice como preguntando haver si entendía y ella solo asiente con la cabeza y siguen caminando en silencio asta que Mikan lo interrumpe

**-una pregunta **se para y will asiente como diciendo si? **-a qui hay gente de mi edad?**pregunta interesadaya que si no con quien iba a estar en su tiempo libre

**-a por eso estate tranquila,si hay y mas tarde si da tiempo conoceras **dice girando hacia la derecha abriendo una puerta.

**-a qui es el comedor donde todos los que están aquí comen **vuelve a hablar mientras va hacían un robot raro y le pide algo,el robot se lo da el se hacerca a Mikan y se lo pone en las manos

** -esto son toayas jabones un cepillo de pelo y de dientes **dice dándose la vuelta para salir por donde había venido para irse a otro lugar mientras que Mikan lo sigue

**-por que no hay gente en ningún lado de donde hemos estado?**decia la castaña con cara de intriga

**-por que unos están entrenando otros haciendo revisiones otro en clases y en otros sitios,** se para un momento a pensar** –a si luego después de cenar te darán un horario con lo que tienes que hacer cada dia , será mejor que todos los días agas lo que te dice por que si no…..**

se paran un momento por que habían llegado a una puerta, will toca y se oye una voz dando permiso para entrar y a si lo hacen.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**HOLAAAAAAA ESPERO QUE OS AYYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIAS DE VERDAD GRACIAS SI TENEIS ALGUNA IDEA SOLO DECIRMELO ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADOOOO **


End file.
